


Grammar Lessons From Matsuoka-Senpai

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori needs some help with his English, and there's no one better to ask than Matsuoka Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar Lessons From Matsuoka-Senpai

_“Yeah, school girl outfits are kinda hot.”_ That familiar voice rang through Nitori’s mind as he remembered a random conversation he’d had with his boyfriend a few weeks ago. Rin had said it so casually with a light shrug of his shoulder that Nitori wasn’t sure what to think of it. Those words replayed in his ears again as Nitori paced in a circle in his room. Currently, he was shyly avoiding the plastic shopping bag that laid in the middle of his bed.

With a deep breath, Nitori got his phone out of his pocket, and typed a quick message to Momo, “ _Hey, don’t come to the room tonight. Just stay with Yamazaki-kun._ ” Nitori made it simple, he knew that Momo would leap at the chance to stay with Sousuke, even though they did this several times a week. Sure enough, a minute later, Nitori read the ginger boy’s excited response, punctuated by too many exclamation points, and a winking face; Nitori was ignoring that though. 

He stepped over to the bed, and took out what was inside the bag. Once again, Rin’s words echoed in his thoughts. As Nitori stared down at the clothes in his hands, he tried to build up some confidence. He knew Rin would like him in anything, be it nothing or the worst fashions from a budget store. With that resolve, the boy stripped out of his kitten t-shirt and black shorts, tossing them to land somewhere near the laundry hamper. Next were his boxer briefs. Naked, Nitori first put on the underwear, which were a lewd white lace piece meant for women, complete with little bows. He had to improvise with the front, dick laying to one side, hugged tightly by the lace.

Then, was the skirt. Totally not meant for wearing outside in the public eye, the skirt sat low on his hips, the plaid pleated fabric laying just perfectly over his ass, short enough that almost any moment would show off his pale derrière. The top was equally as scandalous, though being that Nitori wasn’t a woman, it didn’t do much. It didn’t button up only but half way, ending just above his belly button, exposing his perfectly flat swimmer’s stomach. He then pulled on the black thigh high socks, rolling them on until that sat perfectly around one of his toned thighs. 

After smoothing everything down a few more times, Nitori slowly walked over to the closet door to look at himself in the full body mirror he had mounted on it. Blushing, Nitori wasn’t sure what to think of his appearance. He thought the socks were cute but everything else was just so unlike him, he felt a little insecure. He turned and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the way that the skirt fell over his butt. That part was flattering, the short pleats teasingly hiding it. The way the shirt was so short, it also exposed his lower back, which surprisingly looked cute. 

With a stern nod to himself, Nitori decided to go through with it. Nitori picked up his phone again, this time typing a message to Rin. “ _Senpai! Could you help me with my English tonight?”_  He considered adding a winking emoticon, but ended up deciding against that. He’d let his intentions be a surprise. Nitori dug his english workbook out of a pile on his desk and laid on his bed, on his stomach. He faced the door, knowing that if he faced the other way, Rin would see his ass the second he opened the door. Nitori’s knees belt, letting his feet sway cutely over his thighs as he tried to focus on the workbook while he waited.

Rin knocked lightly on the door before turning the knob. “Hey Ai,” He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. Nitori glanced up with a smile, as if nothing was unusual. Rin felt his whole body flush as he stepped inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. “So, you needed help with your homework?” He managed, walking over to the bed. His breath hitched when he saw just how short the skirt was, but forced himself to look at Nitori’s face as he sat beside him.

“Mm, yeah, I’m having some trouble with verb tenses.” Nitori lied, casually glancing over his shoulder. Rin was totally captivated by him, and it gave him confidence to add to his nonchalant facade. Rin leaned over, looking past Nitori’s shoulder to see the work book. 

Rin helped his boyfriend with a couple problems before the tension began to get to him. If Nitori was going to tease him like this, then the redhead would just have to tease back. 

“Senpai, what’s the past form of  _dwell_?” Nitori asked, the English word somewhat garbled by his accent.

“ _Dwelt_.” Rin answered, one hand sneaking up Nitori’s thigh. Nitori’s breath hitched as he felt Rin’s palm slide over the top hem of one of the socks. “Here, I’ll quiz you.” Rin told him. “What’s the past participle of  _choose_?” His fingers dipped between Nitori’s thighs, mercilessly teasing the sensitive flesh there.

“ _Ch-chosen_.” Nitori managed, feeling his face heat up.

Rin in turn was flustered, mesmerized by Nitori’s soft skin and horribly alluring outfit. “Hmm…” His fingers left the area between the younger’s thighs, moving to the other leg. “This one’s a little more difficult. What’s the base of  _went_?” His fingers dared upward, easily slipping under the skirt, teasingly trailing one finger in the space between Nitori’s cheeks, all the way down.

Nitori squirmed and struggled to think of the answer, “U-um…  _Went?_  Um…” He tried to think, but it was nearly impossible with Rin doing that. It didn’t seem like Rin would stop until he answered, too. The finger became two, dipping even further down, teasing Nitori’s balls through the cheap lace. “Ah!  _Went_ …  _Go_! The answer is  _go_!” Nitori managed, squirming again. He could feel himself getting hard against the lacy undergarment, the feeling mildly uncomfortable. Satisfied with the answer, Rin withdrew his hand. Nitori felt momentarily relieved, but also frustrated. He wanted to be touched, but the teasing was just cruel. “Senpai, what do I get for answering questions right?” 

He was looking at Rin over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and eyelids batting, appearing much too adorable and sultry. Rin’s mouth was a little dry, “Something good. I haven’t decided yet.” This little charade had gotten to Rin; he was hard and wanted Nitori bad, but was going to drag it out. His palm inched up under the skirt once more, giving one of Nitori’s cheeks a slow grab. The white lace underwear, which was completely see-through, bunched up a little, cutely exposing the boy’s skin. “Okay. Next question. What’s the past participle of  _fought_?” Rin murmured, fingers dipping under the lace.

“Um…” Nitori bit his lip. He didn’t know this one. Rin’s fingertips danced along his ass, edging close to the sensitive area, but not close enough. “Um,  _fighted?_ ” He guessed. Rin’s hand was instantly gone, but snapped back with a semi-hard slap to Nitori’s ass. Nitori gasped as a cocktail of pain and arousal whipped through him. Rin almost never spanked Nitori, but when he did, god was it good. Nitori held in a moan as that hand tenderly rubbed over the pink warm spot blooming on his rear.

“Wrong.” Rin told him obviously, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “It was a trick question- both the past and past participle forms of  _fight_  are  _fought_.” Nitori nodded, and Rin’s hands were back again, this time stroking his lower back, fingers dipping around to tease Nitori’s hips. 

“That’s not fair, senpai.” Nitori pouted, fakely. He didn’t mind getting the answer wrong- not if it meant he got spanked.

“Next question.” Rin murmured, fingers sliding up under the shirt, lightly touching Nitori’s back. “What’s the past participle of  _dive_?” 

Nitori shivered under the light touch. This answer he knew, but he wanted to be spanked again. He feigned ignorance, “Um…  _dove_?” He answered sheepishly. 

“Wrong again.” Rin told him, admiring the way that Nitori’s ass arched up, eagerly waiting for the ‘punishment.’ Rin’s hand swung down, clapping against the firm curve of Nitori’s rear, enjoying the little whine that sounded from the boy. “That’s for getting the answer wrong.” Rin spanked him once more, a little harder, “And that’s because I know you know the right answer.” He scolded amusedly, savoring the little whimper and squirm under his hand.

“Senpai, please.” Nitori whined, wiggling his hips a little. The role-play game had gone on long enough, and now he was desperate to feel more. Rin understood, spanking Nitori again. A pleased moan pushed out of the boy, gasping as Rin’s hand gently soothed the red skin. 

Rin admired his work on Nitori’s ass; both cheeks were blotched pink and red, faint outlines of his fingers at the edges. The sight was all too erotic, paired with the white lacy underwear that was bunched up, and the skirt that was scooted up to expose almost all of Nitori’s butt. His back was arched deeply, knees bent under him, silently asking for more. Rin’s fingers just kept soothing, teasing. His hand moved to faintly stroke Nitori’s sack, which was barely contained by the feminine underwear. 

Nitori gasped, “S-senpai. Again.” He arched his back, wiggling his hips cutely.

A bit surprised, Rin obliged. As the familiar sound of skin against skin clapped through the room, followed by Nitori moaning deliciously. It seemed like dressing up had put him in a kinky mood. Rin didn’t mind. In the back of his thoughts, Rin noted to look up a simple flogger for the future, if they ever got there. 

The sight in front of him was enough to make Rin bust a nut. Nitori’s face was pressed against the bed, back arched so much that his lower half was lifted. His cherry cheeks were round and cute, framed by the white lace. Then, there were his balls, which were a little pink as well. To top it all off, those black thigh high socks were just really fucking hot. Rin leaned over, pressing a kiss to one warm cheek. Nitori gasped and shivered as Rin’s tongue lapped over a spot. He carefully pinched a bit of skin between his teeth on one cheek, slapping the other. 

“Ah- oh, senpai,” Nitori moaned, clutching the sheets. His erection twitched in his panties as Rin’s hand rubbed his abused cheeks sweetly. He wasn’t sure what came over him; he’d never been this desperate for spanking before. Perhaps it was the teasing.

Rin’s hand rubbed longer than usual, “You all right, Ai?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” Nitori replied breathlessly.

“Okay, I was just making sure that I wasn’t being too rough or anything, because it looks, uh, a bit painful.” Rin said nervously, noticing that the areas that had been slapped the most were turning just a faint purple hue.

“You’re not!” Nitori blurted, blushing. “I’m okay.” He said a bit more calmly. Rin leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“All right. Just let me know if I do, and I’ll stop.” Rin told him, still caressing his ass. Nitori merely nodded submissively. With that, Rin spanked him again, harder this time, his other hand reaching lower to palm at Nitori’s bulge. Nitori gasped at the long-overdue contact. The redhead rubbed him through the lace, occasionally spanking him as he did.

Nitori’s moans and breaths were ragged. “S-senpai, I’m,” He moaned as Rin’s thumb rubbed over the head of his dick, “I’m not going to last much longer.” Rin made a sound of approval as he spanked Nitori again, this time harder. Knees weakening, Nitori’s body jumped at the contact, moaning sweetly. Rin’s hand moved a little quicker, and everything was just so good. Nitori clutched the sheets, back arching, begging for more.

Graciously, Rin obliged, slapping his ass again. Nitori moaned his name. Rin’s other hand was rubbing him through the panties, a lot of precum already soaking through. Then, Nitori was coming, gasping out Rin’s name as he creamed his panties. As his knees were shaking, before he was even done, Rin spanked him one more time, adding to everything. Nitori nearly melted, shaking and moaning, into the bed.

“O-oh my god.” He breathed, he could faintly feel Rin’s hands massaging his abused ass, but he also felt incredibly numb, blissed out. He was also vaguely aware of the uncomfortable stickiness in his crotch, but ignored it for the time being.

Rin turned him over, kissing his lips sweetly. “You okay?” He asked again, watching as Nitori blinked at him in a daze. 

“Never better,” He giggled, one hand reaching up to Rin’s cheek. With another deep breath, Nitori was back to himself, kissing Rin passionately. Rin made quick work of taking off Nitori’s panties and cleaning him up with a tissue. Then, Nitori was on him, eagerly working off Rin’s tank top, tossing it on the floor carelessly. He flipped them over, resting in between Rin’s thighs. Nitori kissed him deeply, parting his lips. Rin mirrored him, and their tongues messily pushed against each others. 

Then, Nitori’s mouth traveled down Rin’s neck to his chest, closing around one nipple. His teeth gently pulled at it, enjoying the little grunt in Rin’s throat. Rin had slightly less kinky turn ons than Nitori did, one of which being nipple play. Nitori’s tongue lapped over the little pink bud as Rin’s hands rested on his hips. Moving to the other nipple, Nitori let his mouth work while his hands rubbed down Rin’s stomach and sides, exploring places he already knew too well. After a moment, Rin began to squirm, getting antsy. 

Sitting back on his heels, Nitori quickly unbuttoned the few buttons of his shirt and tossed it away. His hands went to Rin’s crotch, pulling at the drawstring hem around his waist. He pulled them all the way down and off of Rin’s ankles, along with his underwear. Those, too, were tossed to the side to be forgotten. Nitori decided to keep on the skirt and socks.

The younger leaned back over, lips pressing lightly against Rin’s muscular stomach. Deciding to not make his lover wait any longer, he started to palm at Rin’s neglected erection. Rin sighed, almost in relief. With a little smile on his cute lips, Nitori glanced up, looking into Rin’s eyes, sending a nonverbal message of love. Then his lips were on Rin’s length, moaning around it as he took it all the way in. Rin moaned, a hand coming to hold Nitori’s head. Nitori nodded and Rin slowly began to thrust his hips, fucking Nitori’s mouth.

Nitori’s hands were splayed on Rin’s stomach to anchor himself, also using that as the nonverbal safe word. He could ‘tap out’ if he needed Rin to stop or slow down. He did his best to relax his throat, though the gagging, suffocating sensation still made his eyes water. As Rin pushed closer to the brink, his hips began to move a little quicker, pushing a little deeper than Nitori could take. Quickly, Nitori tapped one finger on Rin’s stomach, signaling him to slow down, and he did, offering an apologetic stroke to Nitori’s cheek. Nitori waved it off; he was fine. A bit drooly, but that didn’t really matter.

Rin moaned and bit his lip, the pressure building up. One of Nitori’s hands moved to palm at Rin’s balls, pushing him over the edge. Fingers knotting in Nitori’s short hair, he came, cum spilling down his lover’s throat. He pulled out and Nitori gasped and sputtered, taking a deep breath that he’d been unable to.

He glanced up at Rin, who was laying back with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Nitori gave Rin one more lick before he wiped his chin. He leaned up close to Rin’s face, kissing his flushed cheeks. As Rin’s breaths evened, Nitori asked, “So… Senpai, did you want to do more or are you done…?” He asked slowly, a light fingertip trailing over his chest. 

Laughing, Rin opened his deep red eyes to look at his boyfriend, “Of course I’m not done yet. Just, give me a few.” He said, caressing Nitori’s cheek. “So, what’s up with you suddenly dressing up like this? And being more… Uh, kinky, than usual?” Rin felt himself blushing as he glanced away. 

Nitori blushed in response, “I-I don’t know. You mentioned you thought this kind of outfit was hot before, so…” He shrugged shyly.

Rin arched his neck and kissed Nitori, “Well I think it’s even hotter now.” Nitori just kissed back, blushing. Their tongues met, sliding against each other’s over and over. Rin’s hands held Nitori’s hips, guiding him to straddle him. Nitori’s sock-covered thighs were wrapped around Rin’s toned waist, ass perched just above Rin’s groin. Nitori knew that his newly awakened erection was poking out from under the skirt, but he didn’t care. His tongue swirled around Rin’s, occasionally trapping it between his teeth. In turn, Rin nibbled on his lip. Rin’s mouth moved to lap wetly at Nitori’s slim neck, and Nitori’s hands dipped down to play with Rin’s nipples.

“Mm, Ai,” Rin breathed, hands stroking his back. Nitori wiggled his butt a little, pleased to feel that Rin was getting hard again already. “Let’s get you ready,” He murmured, leaning back to pick up a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He reached in-between Nitori’s legs, dry fingers rubbing at the little hole until it flexed just a certain way. Rin slicked two of his fingers with a small amount of lube, bringing them back to the hole. The first finger pushed in slowly, followed by the second. The angle was a bit awkward, but it still worked. Rin added more lube and a third finger, stretching out the hole. Nitori moaned in Rin’s ear.

“Okay, okay. It’s good. I’m ready,” Nitori’s voice was so needy. Rin nodded, taking out his fingers. He coated his dick with a generous amount of lube, wiped his hand, and then began to help Nitori position himself. His ass hovered just above Rin’s length, and he slowly lowered himself down on it, sighing as the pleasant full feeling arrived. He moaned a little as his body relaxed, hands anchored on Rin’s chest. 

“Fuck,” Rin sighed as Nitori began to move himself up and down. His hands slipped under the skirt and he groped his boyfriend’s warm ass, somewhat thrusting along with the movements of Nitori’s hips. He loved watching the younger’s face when they fucked, seeing every adorable blush and the way his jaw dropped when he moaned. Rin loved it all.

As Rin pushed on, Nitori leaned over, pressing his lips messily over Rin’s face. “Ah, senpai,” He whimpered sweetly, fingers curling over his shoulders. Rin’s hand held him tightly, hips moving harder and faster into the small body above him. Each thrust made Nitori’s body jolt, rocking him. His thin thighs clenched around Rin’s body to help brace himself. “Rin, Rin-senpai,” He moaned again, lips pressing a wet kiss to Rin’s neck.

One of Rin’s hands left Nitori’s ass to begin stroking the erection tenting in his skirt. He could feel the light layer of sweat rising on both of their bodies, suddenly feeling impossibly warm. Rin let a rough moan pass his lips, which was returned by one of Nitori’s moans. The younger began to roll his hips against Rin, providing even more sensations.

“Ah, Ai,  _Ai_ ,” Rin moaned loudly, fingers gripping Nitori’s thigh tightly. With a few more thrusts, he was coming, moaning and shuddering as he did, eyes closing tightly.  His hand kept jerking Nitori off as he did, and soon he too was coming, seed spurting onto Rin’s stomach. He moaned against Rin’ neck, breathing heavily as he collapsed onto him. Rin’s arms tiredly rested on his upper back, rubbing it absentmindedly. 

Nitori nuzzled Rin’s neck, breath finally evening out. “Senpai,” He said softly.

“Mm?” 

“Love you.” Nitori whispered.

Rin blushed, “Love you too, Ai.” He patted his back and moved, pulling out with a sigh. Nitori shivered and then grabbed a couple of tissues to clean them up with. Awkwardly shuffling off of Rin, Nitori wiggled the skirt off and reached for the socks, but one of Rin’s hands stopped him.

“Senpai?” Rin was blushing even more, not looking at Nitori, lips pushed out in almost a pout.

“… Leave them.” He mumbled. Nitori blushed back, but did, snuggling back up to Rin. The redhead pulled the blanket over them, muttering something about them being cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand, there you have it. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
